I need you
by Nana7H7
Summary: Noragami romance Hiyori - Yato


_C'est ma première fanfic alors je ne sais pas trop si elle vous plaira (ni si quelqu'un va la lire ). Je n'ai pas fini de lire le manga donc si il y a des erreurs comparée à l'histoire m'en vouler pas svp x(_

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement.

"Encore ?!"

Comme à mon habitude, j'étais de nouveau sous ma forme psychique, avec ma queue de chat. Et bien sur, chaque fois que je suis sous cette apparence, je perds mon veritable corps.

"C'est bien la première fois que ça me le fais ça. "

Pour une fois, je m'étais endormie dans mon enveloppe charnelle pour ensuite la quitter dans mon sommeil et me réveiller sous cette forme, juste à côté. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange ces transformations, et il fallait absolument que Yato m'arrange ça.

Lorsque je suis dans cet état, je ne peux pas retourner directement dans mon corps originel. Je décida donc de m'habiller et d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier. Peut-être que je tomberai sur Yato.

Après mettre promenée une dizaine de minutes, j'aperçus une silhouette que je connaissais. C'était Yukine. Je m'approcha de lui.

"Yukine !

-Oh ! Hiyori ! " sourit-il en me voyant. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et sous cet forme en plus ?

-Je me suis réveillée comme ça et j'ai décidé de me promener un peu. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Euh..." ,son sourire disparut et il regarda ailleurs, mettant les mains dans les poches.

"Tu t'es encore disputer avec Yato ? Ne me dis pas que tu recommence à voler et autres ?!

-Mais non Hiyori ! Je te jure que j'ai vraiment arrêté ! C'est juste que...

-Que...?

-Je me suis embrouillé avec Yato. Et j'ai décidé de prendre l'air moi aussi. Mais je cais y retourner ne t'inquiètes pas ! Juste le temps qu'il se calme.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Votre dispute était à propos de quoi ? Quel était le sujet ?

-Euh... je préfère pas en parler maintenant si ça te dérange pas... je suis pas sur qu'il voudrait.

-D'accord. Je comprends. Le temps que ça s'arrange ça me va. Mais j'espère que cela va s'arranger et que vous n'irez pas trop loin.

-Oui. Désoler de t'inquièté Hiyori... "

Le petit blond tenait a se que nos regards ne se croisent pas et était bien décidé à ne pas me dire l'objet de leur dispute. Je laissa tomber pour le moment, de peur à être trop insistante et me fâcher moi aussi avec Yukine.

"Bon faut que je te laisse, il faut que je rejoigne Kazuma pour mon entrainement du jour.

-Vous aller quelque part pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui on va au lac. Il fait beau donc ca va etre sympas !

-D accord, ça va te changer les idées. Va t'amuser alors et fais attention d'accord !" ,je dis mes derniers mots en criant car il était déjà en train de courir.

Comme c'est les vacances, j'avais la matinée devant moi pour me balader. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le petit blondinet, j'ai marcher seule dans les rues, et j'étais arrivée à côté de la route où tout à commencé. Cette route où j'avais poussé Yato et que mon corps et mon "esprit" c'était séparés pou la première fois. Depuis ce jour, plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés. Perdue dans mes pensées, je bouscula quelqu'un et cela me fis revenir à la réalité. C'est là que je sentis. Je sentis cette odeur plus que familière. Je me suis mise à regarder dans toutes les directions pour le trouver mais en vain. Je me retourna pour regarder de l'autre côté de la route sur l'autre passage piétons et c'est enfin à ce moment que je vis sa silhouette entré dans une ruelle. Je me précipita pour le suivre, et après avoir couru et tourner quelques rues, je me retrouve derrière lui. Il marche les mains dans les poches de son sweat. Droit. Regardant devant lui.

"Yato !" ,je l'appelle.

Aucune réaction. Il continue de marcher.

Je commence à marcher pour le rattraper tout en appelant son nom.

"Yatoo !"

Toujours rien.

J'arrive à une distance à pouvoir l'attraper si je tends le bras.

"Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas."

Il continue de marcher, et ne sourcille même pas.

Je tends le bras pour l'atteindre, agacée qu'il m'ignore. J'attrape son bras droit avec le mien gauche, et le retourne face à moi.

"Quoi ?" ,il me lance le regard froid.

"Comment ça quoi ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle et tu ne te retourne même pas."

Ce "quoi" m'as glacé le sang et à son regard, je me sentis comme une enfant qui aurai fait une bêtise et à qui l'on aurai dit d'aller au coin mais qui serait revenu.

Sans me répondre, il se retourna et recommença à marcher.

"Tu recommence à m'ignorer ?!

-Laisse-moi. " ,il dit avant de se téléporter.

Pff ! Pouvoir de dieu ça, c'est bien pour fuir les gens oui !

Blessée par son ignorance, je retourna chez moi, le cœur lourd.

 _Voilà un premier chapitre ! J'ai l'intention d'en faire plusieurs car pour l'instant il ne s'est rien passé_

 _Il est très court c'est vrai, mais vu que je débute, je ne sais pas exactement comment gérer la longueur des chapitres et le nombre aussi ( '_' )_

 _Donc bon, déjà voir avec celui la si ça marche et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez (si il y a des gens ) youhouuuu ~ gens êtes vous là~~?_


End file.
